Red is for Love
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Neji's last words to Hinata before he dies. Chapter 614. NejiHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

His chakra was close to none, Heavenly Rotation starting to fail. Neji finally ran dry when something sharp threw his forehead protector on to the floor. _Darn it! _He cursed. But his attention was quickly caught by sharp sticks flying directly towards an unaware Naruto. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata running towards Naruto and spreading her arms out, ready to take the blow for him.

Neji's protective instincts kicked in. He calculated the attack's speed and slope. The Hyuuga started running and then took off, perfectly intercepting the attack. The thorns pierce through his well-built body and hit most of his organs. Neji's head lurched forward as red blood flew everywhere, including onto Hinata.

The girl thought the thorns were going to hit her anytime now. But instead, something warm and liquidly made contact with her. She activated her Byukugan and noticed Neji's chakra right away. It seemed as though Naruto notice it too because he quickly ran to support the male Hyuuga.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried. Tears poured from her eyes. She ran behind him and activated her medical ninjutsu.

"Hinata-sama… It's already too late," Neji gasped for air, "Please… Before I go… I want to tell you something…"

Hinata knew, with regret, that he was punctured in his vital organs already. She walked to face him, hands over her mouth, not caring how her clothes were stained by his deep, red blood.

"Hinata-sama," Neji continued, "What I am about to say… will be very selfish of me. Especially when I know of… your feelings towards this… blonde here… And I want you… to not take my last words… with too much weigh… Naruto… he's a good man… A better one than I'll ever be… Because he makes you, Hinata-sama… smile the brightest… Something I've never been able… to do.

"So Hinata-sama… I am sorry for what I have say… It is selfish of me… but I chose to take the attack for you… not because of duty… and not because I am your niisan… but because I want to see you… smile. To see you smile the way you do for Naruto… Because Hinata," He left off the 'sama'.

"Because Hinata… I love you."

Hinata gasped at his confession. Her tears flowed even faster, knowing he will not have a chance to see what they'll one day turn out to be.

"But Hinata… keep going for happiness… even if it is not Naruto… because seeing you happy… makes me happy too… Find someone who will make you happy… That was my life goal… but I guess it ends here now…" he chuckled, "Hinata… could you please… just for me… smile?"

The girl was overwhelmed with emotions. But she smiled for him anyways. She smiled brighter than the sun and bigger than the seas. Neji was satisfied and afford a weak smile of his own. And at last, his seal faded away.

* * *

Hinata woke up from a nightmare a week after the war. A mad rose bush was chasing her down. Fear shaken, she slipped silently into the Hyuuga compound's hallway then into the room next to hers. It was Neji's. She had begged her father to not move his things out yet, and she was glad he didn't. The room made her feel safe from monsters, expectations, and grief.

Hinata climbed into his bed and hugged his sheets tightly. It provided a lot of the comfort Neji use to give her. It reminded her a lot of him too, his scent, his robes, his warmth. Like always, it lulled her quickly to sleep.

The next morning, a knock came at the door, "Hinata-sama, you weren't in your room so I thought I would find you here. A visitor has come to visit you."

The maid's voice quickly woke Hinata up. She swiftly made the bed and opened the door. She was greeted by Naruto.

"Er," he stumbled, "would you like to go have ramen with me?"

Normally, Hinata would have agreed then fainted. But she knew he was just trying to make her grief easier. Neji's service was yesterday, and no one cried as much as her.

Hinata paused to think before answering, "I-I'm sorry, I am a b-bit busy to-today."

Naruto smiled nervously and nodded, "Well, see you around."

After the blonde left, Hinata stepped out of Neji's room. She looked at the white roses the Hyuugas grew then turned back to her room to change.

* * *

Hinata stood before Neji's name carved neatly onto marble. Before she left, she put down a smiley balloon and a flower on his grave. But instead of a white rose for death, the rose was deep red.


End file.
